The Story of Partners
by God'srider
Summary: Interpretations of Deeks and Kensi's partnership/relationship. Starting with Hand to Hand and proceeding on through the seasons. It is a collaboration of oneshots and some can be read together otherwise they stand alone.
1. Hand to Hand

Hey all! I have decided I want to write about the thoughts, possibilities, and missing scenes of the partnership between Deeks and Kensi. So this will be a series of stories based on the episodes, some (like the first couple) will be connected, but others will just be oneshots.

Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA or any of the characters

Warning: My stories will not exactly match the episodes regarding conversations, body language, and what not. After all it is my interpretation :)

* * *

><p>Kensi turned walking toward the door and rolled her eyes, what was that Jason Wyler's problem. He questioned everything she said. She had just met the guy and he was acting all intimidating and superior to her. Of course, she was undercover so she supposed he had good reason to not trust her, but really something about him was off.<p>

There were the obvious clues like he was the only guy in the group who wasn't military and his physical appearance was opposite the military guys. Wyler had messy, long blonde hair and a more discreet build; whereas the rest of the group had short dark hair and an imposing presence.

Maybe she was thinking too much about it. Climbing into her car, she shook thoughts of Jason Wyler out of her hand and drove back to OPS.

* * *

><p>Marty Deeks punched the bag repeatedly, his mind circling back to thoughts of Tracy. Something about her was off. Sure Daniel always had lady friends coming around, but not once did he have them coming straight to the gym. After all there was illegal stuff going on, Daniel did not just let any girl traipse into the group.<p>

He had been a cop for quite a while and had been doing undercover for most of it. His whole life he had been reading people so he knew that something about Tracy was not right. Sure, she had flawlessly handled all the attitude and contradictions he threw at her.

Whoever she was, she was good at lying, but not good enough to fool him. What she was lying about, he didn't know. However, Tracy would not mess up this undercover mission.

* * *

><p>Back at OPS, Kensi found her thoughts focusing again on a suspicious fighter and said, "What about Wyler? He kinda strikes me as a wanna be."<p>

Eric continued tapping keys on his laptop, "Well wanna-be Wyler is the only one, who is not a marine."

Kensi nodded, she knew that much from looking at him, "Something about him sets off warning bells."

Callen smirked cockily, "Maybe it was his baby blues."

Grinning Sam added, "Or his fluffy hair."

Smiling good naturedly, Kensi went back to her desk. She told herself she hadn't even noticed his eyes or his hair, but she had and there was no way around it. How could she not notice, his blue eyes were like the ocean and his hair was scruffy yet oddly attractive. She frowned even if she did find Jason Wyler to be good looking, he was a criminal and his personality was obviously not her type.

For just a moment, Kensi allowed herself to daydream about what her type was. She wanted someone, who could make her laugh because life was too hard as it was and she wanted a guy that could make her forget that. She wanted a man that would take care of her, but also knew she could take care of herself. She wanted a person she could always trust and who could tell when she was lying.

And that was definitely not blue-eyed Jason Wyler.

* * *

><p>Kensi's heart started to pound and her eyes darted to Callen's as key turned in the front door of Daniel Zuna's house. Then they moved, Callen disappeared and would be out of the house the first opening he got. Kensi stands at the laptop turning to look innocently at the intruder and her heart beats a little faster, what was Wyler doing here?<p>

Deeks paused in the doorway before swinging it shut, "How did you get in?"

"Spare key. What are you doing here?" Kensi thought of her cover story while he answered.

"I live here, spare room. Danny's laptop?" Deeks looked Kensi up and down suspiciously.

Kensi shifted and answered matter of factly, "I mailed him some photos."

Smirking he asked, "Like you two watching the sunset on Santa Monica pier or you wearing nothing but a smile."

"Pictures that tend to end up on the internet," Kensi stared at him not showing any indication that she was embarrassed or lying although she was momentarily distracted about the prospect of watching the sunset on the pier. She cleared her head of the thought and listened.

Turning Deeks checked the kitchen, Tracy was not to be trusted, "So definitely x-rated then. Danny mentioned he met a hot girl."

Kensi saw a gun tucked into the back of his pants as he shuts the window Callen ducked out of. She would have to remember that he was carrying, "Think he meant me? I sorta assumed he had others."

"Oh he definitely meant you. Said you two used to party pretty hard together," Deeks wanted to catch this liar in her lies even though she was incredibly hot.

Kensi tried to bring everything back around to her original cover story "One thing leads to another and next thing you know out comes the camera."

Deeks responded quickly, "Except he said you're name was Kate so who the heck are you?"

Dang, Kensi made a new story, "I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff, he never delivered so I came to pick it up myself. That why you're here?" Kensi knew he was lying about living in the spare room so she tried to shift the focus to him.

She should not be doing drugs. She was young and beautiful and could have a wonderful life, although she did not look like a drug addict. Deeks did not want her thinking he did drugs, "No, cuz I don't do drugs. Maybe his supply never came through, know his supplier?"

It would be a risk, but she needed to turn on the flirt and try to focus on him again. Kensi took a deep breath and then stepped closer, "I was kinda hoping it was you."

Deeks raised his eyebrows slightly well he decided he could flirt back, but he also wanted to put a little pressure on her as well, "Or maybe you found what you wanted before I got here. Maybe I should empty those pockets."

Kensi froze what was she supposed to do now and then there was a knock at the door and she was saved.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the squad room, Kensi peered into space. Eric had informed them that Jason Wyler did not exist. She knew something was off about him so should she have confronted him or did she handle things correctly. Then she blurted to the boys, "I'm still stuck on Wyler."<p>

Callen made a smug face and responded, "Stuck…smitten…whatever."

Kensi thought quickly, she could not have the guys thinking she was smitten with this guy. I mean sure he was attractive, but she was not smitten with him, "I saw a gun and from the first moment I saw him he seemed hinky." Then she turned and stared at the picture of whoever Jason Wyler really was.

* * *

><p>When Sam is given his spot in the fight, Deeks is upset. He has been undercover for months and then this big guy comes and he is just out like that. So with his Wyler persona in place, he argues and at least gets himself a fight for the spot.<p>

He wasn't intimidated by the aspect of a fight, but it was like he was having to prove his cover all over again and just left more room for him to lose his spot in the drug business the gym had going. Then since he lost the fight, he had to think of a way to make the guy back off and give him his spot back in the fight. Of course, he called a buddy at the precinct so they could officially get him out of the way.

Never had he been as surprised as when they let both of them out of their cells instead of only him. Of course, it had to be the feds interrupting his OP. Well, at least he had some help and maybe they could finish this thing.

He was not surprised when he found out that Tracy was in fact Special Agent Kensi Blye.

Kensi knew that there was something about Wyler, but she had never considered that he was LAPD. She listened as he rambled on about NCIS and all the technology they probably had access to. Then he says something about how when he goes undercover he goes in alone and Kensi finds herself concerned. She doesn't even know the guy and she is sad or worried at the prospect of him being alone in dangerous situations. Detective Deeks was extremely different than his cover Jason Wyler. He talked a great deal more and he did in fact have a sense of humor.

Sitting across the table from her, Deeks looked at her and asked, "Was your story at the house pre-planned or maybe it really happened?"

Kensi smirked, "Spare room is that the best you could do? I should have shot you on the spot." She kind of liked this Deeks guy. He teased her and was a smart alec, but she could tell he respected them all the same.

Deeks smiled. He liked this girl, she was feisty and attractive.

* * *

><p>After they arrested Davis, Deeks looked at Kensi and flirts, "Your place or mine?" When he realized he was not invited to the interrogation, Deeks was a little more than disappointed after all it had been his case first, "At least let me hear his story."<p>

Kensi smiled as she walked away from the upset looking detective, "Thanks Deeks, for everything."

Deeks shrugged he wouldn't hold a grudge. As much as he didn't want to like these NCIS agents, he liked them anyway. So , he turned and smiled at the pretty Agent, "What, no hug?"

After Deeks saved Sam from being killed at the gym, Kensi had even more respect for this undercover police officer. Callen and Sam obviously approved of his abilities as a cop and that was really quite the feat. Kensi frowned, maybe she was slightly smitten.


	2. Neighborhood Watch Part 1

**I couldn't resist! I thought it fitting to put this episode study after Hand to Hand considering certain conversation.**

**These are the thoughts of our favorite partners through one of my favorite episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA or most of the dialogue in this story.**

**However some of it I did add in!**

* * *

><p>Neither one could believe it. They were going undercover as a married couple. Deeks waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kensi and she stared mouth gaping in shock.<p>

Kensi tore her gaze from Deeks, "Hetty, you can't be serious." She regarded Hetty knowing that their little boss was very serious. Kensi was trying her hardest to look and act distraught of the prospect of living with Deeks, but on the inside butterflies of excitement had already took off. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but she had daydreamed about this marriage assignment happening.

"I am very serious, Mrs. Warring. Now you both need to go collect your wardrobes, I have put together and go to your new home," Hetty covered her pleasure with instructions.

The partners moved toward the door until Deeks halted directly in front of Kensi. He turned and looked at Hetty with mock horror marring his features, "What makes you think she isn't going to kill me?" Deeks hid his smirk with the very fake horror. He was quite looking forward to this assignment and knew Kensi would not kill him even if she was tempted.

Hetty smirked, "Every op has its dangers." Deeks gulped and proceeded out the doorway. Hetty's voice followed them, "But I suggest you tread with caution, Mr. Warring." Again Deeks froze in front of Kensi.

Laughing Kensi shoved him forward, "Don't worry, Deeks I would never kill my husband."

It was morning number five of Operation Neighborhood Watch and Deeks stepped outside blinking against the sunlight. He walked down the path knowing Kensi would be jogging up any second, "Hey."

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Kensi smiled at him and tossed him the paper.

Catching it he answered, "Thought you were gonna wake me up."

He smirked at her and she tried to blame the pounding of her heart on her run. "I was going to but then you were doing that cute little twitchy thing with your nose," Kensi's smile widened remembering his ridiculously cute face.

"I have a tendency of doing that when I'm happy," he took a gulp of his coffee.

Kensi ignored his comment with a smile, "Have you eaten?" When he responded with a no, she spoke, "I'm starving, Go make your wife some pancakes." She kissed his cheek and ran her hand across his chest. She tried to tell herself she had just kissed him to sell their cover, but after a few days of living with Deeks she wasn't so sure.

He could definitely get used to Kensi kissing him even if it was just on the cheek and he couldn't even think about her touch. As she walked away, he glanced at the newspaper in his hand and smiled. He could get away with this since they were "married" so he slapped her butt with the paper reveling in her faked, "Ow!" and jokingly demanded, "Get in there."

His flirtatious act had surprised her, but she supposed it was in character and unfortunately Kensi didn't mind flirting with Deeks as though they were married.

They both knew the marriage aspect of this assignment was going very well, but since everyone back at OSP assumed they would be miserable they made a plan without words. As soon as they entered NCIS, the two made a beeline for Eric. By complaining to him about the faults of this "relationship", other people would undoubtedly hear.

Each of them also thought up complaints and reasons the marriage would fail because they didn't want the other knowing just how much they were enjoying this and just how right it felt.

Deeks started in immediately, "Then she put her darks in with my whites so all my clothes are purple and I look like Barney the dinosaur. I mean what husband can put up with this? This marriage is doomed." He pulled his hands apart trying not to be obvious. In a matter of days, he had already picked up the habit of playing with his wedding ring because he liked the weight on his finger.

"No, this marriage is doomed because you are OCD," Kensi clasped her hands. She really didn't mind his cleaning. It was kind of nice.

"Oh I'm OCD cuz I like to clean this coming from the woman who took a desk chair and dragged it across the carpet to make tracks so it looks like I vacuumed, who does that?" Deeks actually found it amusing that she had wanted him to think she cleaned. Did that mean she was trying to impress him?

Hetty came in, "You two have really gotten into the rolls of a married couple. Very authentic, right down to the bickering."

Of course, Hetty would think they were being more authentic, when they were trying to prove that they were nothing like a married couple.

They sat uncomfortably in Hetty's office. After the few seconds of silence, Deeks only half teasingly said, "Why do I feel like we have been called into the principal's office?"

Looking at him very matter of factly, Hetty answered, "Have you done something wrong?"

Tilting his head, Deeks replied, "Well that could be a trick question."

Kensi interjected in a soft voice, "No, we have done nothing wrong."

Deeks tacked on, "Not that we know of…" Kensi gave him a look and he added, "Have we?"

Ignoring him, Hetty started, "Well then when two agents are forced to live together undercover as man and wife it is only natural that the situation would bring about unfamiliar feelings and emotions." She looked at them.

Kensi smiled nervously, "You don't think that…" Deeks watched her and laughed. "We're…I mean he and I." She couldn't help the loud, uncharacteristic laugh that bubbled out. Hetty was seriously making her nervous, did she know Kensi had real feelings for Deeks. It was time to squash that suspicion so she muttered, "Not in a million years." Kensi spun the ring on her finger instinctively.

"Okay, that's enough you don't have to insult your husband," Deeks smirked at her but wondered if she was really that against being with him.

"I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can impact the judgment of even the most professional agents. You are up against a highly trained sleeper agent that will protect his identity at any cost. You need to be at the top of your game," Hetty was not trying to insult them or imply anything, just make them aware. Although their reactions did arouse some suspicion.

Deeks yelled, "Honey, I'm home," as he walked through the door. He had always wanted to come home to someone. "What smells good?" He came around the corner and had to catch his breath. Kensi looked stunning standing at the counter in a sundress with her hair falling down her back. He was being spoiled with the sight. "Wow, what you…what you got there?"

Kensi turned swinging the basket, "Snicker doodles."

"Are they edible?" Deeks' voice hitched in teasing.

"Hey," she went to the oven to pull out the last sheet of cookies.

He continued, "What you aren't exactly known for your cooking prowess?" Watching her bend over, he muttered, "Okay, this is happening," and looked away momentarily. "That and the fact that you tried to put tin foil in the microwave last week."

"I found a very simple Martha Stewart recipe," Kensi slapped his hand with the spatula smiling to herself. Sometimes it was very cliché being "married" to Deeks.

When she prepared to leave, Deeks pointed and asked, "Wait so your plan here is to ply him with your…abundance of cookies?"

She smiled liking the fact that he found her attractive yet he was respectful, "Snicker doodles."

Deeks hollered after her, "Don't you have a jacket or something I don't need the whole neighborhood checking out my wife!" That sounded so good on his lips. Kensi as his wife.

Kensi smiled as she pulled the door shut behind her, she could definitely get used to Deeks calling her his.

Kensi waltzed down the stairs holding up her pink bra, "Justin, what is this?"

Looking up from the laptop, Deeks considered his response, "Is that a trick question?"

"What is my bra doing in your sock drawer?" Kensi made her way down the rest of the steps.

"I plead completely innocent but totally intrigued," Deeks smirked

Kensi fiddled with the bra, "Okay, you are really testing the boundaries here." As much as she was enjoying her time with this, she still deserved privacy and she needed boundaries to keep her head on straight.

Deeks turned more fully toward her, "Boundaries, what boundaries? We are married there are no boundaries, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.

"No, boundaries are what make a marriage work. Particularly when it comes to sharing a bed," Kensi turned to leave.

"Yeah about that I prefer to sleep on the right side," Deeks knew she wanted her space, but he couldn't help pushing it a little. He was showing some major self control in the whole situation and she had his complete respect.

She turned coming back, "No, we talked about that I can't sleep unless I'm on the right side of the bed."

Deeks had to tease her, "Actually, you kinda sleep in a diagonal," he started to demonstrate with his hands, "like a starfish with your arms out like this. You're kinda taking up all four quadrants of the bed, but I'm okay with that. You wanna know why? Because I don't care about boundaries, if my wife wants to spend the whole night hogging the whole bed snoring in my ear like an animal. I'm cool with it."

Jabbing her finger at him, Kensi moved directly in front of him, "Hey, I do not snore." His whole no boundaries notion because they were married was somewhat sweet if the whole thing wasn't an op.

He looked up at her talking a slight bit quieter, "No, its more like a snort snore,"

"I do not do that," Kensi tried hiding her smile with a scowl.

"Like a piglet," Deeks muttered teasingly and smiled . She didn't snore at all, he just liked to give her a hard time. Although she did take up the whole bed. He definitely remembered her pressed against his side last night.

The laptop chimed and Kensi settled on the arm of the couch next to Deeks, "Like you don't snore." He actually didn't, but she had to have the last say or else he would think he won.

"Alright, Brett Turner's background checks is in, but something is still off about this guy," Deeks got a weird vibe from this dude and it wasn't just because he leered at Kensi every time they were both outside.

"Is someone jealous of him?" Kensi just couldn't refrain from teasing him.

Acting cocky, Deeks spit out, "Jealous of what?"

Kensi looked appreciatively at the photos on the screen, "I don't know his chiseled features, lean body, bulging biceps…"

"You don't have to hate, I got my own thing going on," Deeks smiled, but wondered did she really find Brett more attractive than him.

Kensi looked leisurely down Deeks' back and up again. He sure did have his own thing going and she liked it more than Brett.

Deeks loved that Kensi could take care of herself and kick butt, but loved when he could actually back her up.

Kensi felt her resolve waiver when Nadia said she wanted a normal life and a family. Although she loved her job, Kensi had a similar yearning for something more.

Walking into the living room, Deeks set a cup of tea on the table for Kensi, "Serena chose her life just like we do." As Kensi responded, Deeks settled on the couch angled toward Kensi.

Sitting curled up on the couch pressing ice to her shoulder, Kensi responded, "Yeah, but all she wanted was a family. I actually thought I would hate it here, the family, kids running around, the whole married couple thing…" Kensi glanced toward her shoulder. She didn't know why she was telling him all this, but it was Deeks and she knew he would listen. He smiled tenderly at her allowing her to continue, "Its actually kinda comforting. And it is nice to have someone to say good night to at the end of the day." Kensi looked at him before looking back at the frozen vegetables on her arm.

Deeks knew he had to proceed with caution since Kensi was being vulnerable and trusting him with her true feelings. He rasped, "What's happening here. Is Kensi Blye going all soft on me?"

"Noo," Kensi pretended that was unthinkable. But Deeks didn't know the truth of his statement. She was going soft on him. Because when he had become her partner, her thoughts had shifted to more daydreaming and family longing than before she knew him.

"Before I know it you'll want little kids running around, little mutant ninja assassins," Deeks teased, but he could picture it all too well in his head.

Poking him with her foot, Kensi giggled, "Heyy." Deeks affected her like no one else could.

"I mean I'm just saying that for the record if that's something you wanna do I could help with that from a technical standpoint cuz I am the husband which means," Deeks had started off saying it without thinking because even though Kensi didn't know it, there was a genuine offer that would include more than just kids.

Kensi acted surprised, "Oh?" She tried to still her fluttering heart and ignore the soft tone of his voice. He was so flirty and blunt. Listening she thought about how nice it was to spend this time with him and the thought of having kids with him was far too appealing.

"I have parts of my body that are able," Deeks' voice was steadily getting quieter, but the moment was interrupted by a rock smashing through their window.

Both of them rolled off the couch drawing their weapons in reaction. Deeks scrambled over to the window since he was the husband and it was his job to protect.

A little boy yelled, "Mom" and ran away upon seeing Deeks' gun.

Turning his head to Kensi, Deeks said, "He's gonna need therapy."

Kensi couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Deeks smiled at her, "What's so funny?"

After her laughter subsided, Kensi responded, "You are. But I will have to kill you if you tell anyone I admitted it."

"Compliment accepted and point taken," Deeks rose from the carpet and went to help Kensi up as well. He had always hoped she secretly found him funny.


End file.
